For example, an accumulating device for accumulating sheets or the like (hereinafter, bank notes, bills and cards, etc., are called “sheets or the like”) such as bank notes, bills, and cards, etc., which have differences in size, in a mixed state is used as a bank note depositing machine, a bank note dispensing machine, a circulating type bank note depositing and dispensing machine, bank note exchange machine, a bill processing machine, and a card processing machine, etc.
In a prior art accumulating device (for example, refer to Patent Document No. 1), the tip ends in the taking-in direction of sheets or the like which are taken in from a conveying passage sheet by sheet are stopped by a movable tip end stopping member, and at the same time, the rear tip ends in the taking-in in direction of the sheets or the like are regulated by the rear end regulating wall at a fixed position. And, the sheets or the like are accumulated on an accumulating stacker in the vertical direction. The accumulating stacker descends in response to an increase in the accumulation quantity of the sheets or the like. With respect to the movable tip end stopping member, the upper area of the accumulating stacker is made movable in the direction corresponding to the taking-in direction of sheets or the like, the interval between the movable tip end stopping member and the rear end regulating wall is adjusted, corresponding to the length in the taking-in direction of the sheets or the like, and sheets or the like having different lengths in the taking-in direction are accumulated on the basis of the rear ends in the taking-in direction, wherein the sheets or the like are firm corrugated cardboard. Also, when a prescribed number of sheets or the like are accumulated on the accumulating stacker, the group of sheets or the like is collectively transferred to subsequent processes.
In addition, there is a circulating type bank note depositing and dispensing machine which is capable of depositing and dispensing bank notes as sheets or the like and in which the deposited bank notes can be circulatively used as dispensing bank notes (for example, refer to Patent Document No. 2).
Patent Document No.1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei-4-350060 (Pages 5 and 6, and FIG. 7)
Patent Document No.2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Sho-61-141091 (Page 1, and FIG. 2)
However, in the prior art accumulating device, firm corrugated cardboard is the object sheet to be handled by the device. Whereas flimsy sheets or the like, for example, bank notes and bills, thin and easily deformable cards are handled, the tip ends in the taking-direction of the sheets or the like hang down during taking-in, and penetrate between the movable tip end stopping member and the upper surface of accumulated sheets or the like and stop there. Finally, the rear ends in the taking-in direction of the sheets or the like are accumulated at a position apart from the rear end regulating wall, wherein a problem is caused in accumulation slip.
Also, in the prior art accumulating device, where a prescribed number of sheets or the like are accumulated on the accumulating stacker, the sheets or the like are collectively transferred to subsequent processes, wherein sheet-by-sheet taking-in and sheet-by-sheet taking-out are not enabled. However, in a case of bank notes, an accumulating device capable of taking in and taking out bank notes sheet by sheet and also taking out bank notes through a taking-in port through which the bank notes are taken in is desired, and in particular, an accumulating device capable of taking in and taking out bank notes having dimensional differences is desired. However, such a prior art accumulating device is not provided with such features, wherein there is a problem in that the accumulating device does not correspond to such a need.